1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a mobile partitioning wall having several wall elements, which are displaceably disposed at a running rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile partitioning wall with several wall elements, which are displaceably guided in a running rail, is known from DE-OS 24 04 874. Each wall element has a supporting structure, which is formed by a surrounding frame consisting of profiles. Covering panels are mounted on both sides of the frame and, moreover, additional add-on and accessory parts are attached thereto. The hollow space between the covering panels and the frame is filled with thermally insulating and sound-absorbent materials.
The frame-based supporting structure results in wall elements having a high weight and requires therefore suspension devices with a correspondingly stable configuration. With such a structure, the increasing requirements with regard to thermal and sound-insulation can only be satisfied, when using additional or thicker covering panels, while increasing the overall weight.
As mobile partitioning walls, due to varying installation situations and dimensions, are individually manufactured, in particular the realization of the frame requires an expensive and precise dimensional manufacturing and connection of profiles. A provision and production of standardized components for such wall elements is possible to a very limited extent only.
Moreover, integrating optional structural elements into such wall elements requires an exact definition of the interfaces to the frame. For example, the usual equipment of the wall elements, with sealing mechanisms on the top and bottom sides is expensive and, due to structural circumstances of a frame, restricted with regard to the universal application. Variants in the structure or the installation situation require an individual fabrication again. Modifications on-site are only possible within the given tolerance.
EP 0 629 752 B1 describes a mobile partitioning wall, in which upper and lower terminal strips are activated by pneumatic lifting members for the purpose of sound insulation and for guaranteeing the stability of the individual wall elements. Complicated manufacturing and limited repair possibilities are caused by the central disposition of the lifting mechanism within the respective wall element and, using said mechanism in a transparent wall, results in a negative appearance.
The partitioning wall elements in the Austrian patent specification AT 325262 consist of different materials. In order to achieve a high sound insulation, the gap to a floor guiding rail and the gap to a running rail respectively to the ceiling are closed by a profile being movable upwards and out of the floor guiding rail.